Chase Jennings
Chase Jennings is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Connor Kalopsis from (February 6, 2014 to September 30, 2015). Jonathon McClendon took over the role in 2015-16 when the character was aged. 'Storylines' Chase is the son of Aiden Jennings and a classmate of Ciara Brady's, who he constantly picks on. Chase and Ciara eventually became friends when Aiden and Ciara's mom became a couple. Unbeknownst to Chase, he had accidentally shot and killed his mother, Meredith, when he was playing with her gun. Aiden hid the evidence to protect Chase from the truth. In October 2015, a teenaged Chase (recast with Jonathan McClendon) phoned Aiden and said he forgot the keys to the house. Chase was then approached by Andre DiMera, who said he was a friend of Aiden's. When Aiden saw Andre, he gave Chase his keys and sent him home. Aiden and Hope got married with Chase and Ciara by their respective parents side. Afterwards, Ciara and Chase went for a walk and talked about their new relationship as step siblings. Chase and Ciara saw a jacket in the window, and Ciara said if he liked it she could steal it for him. Chase thought she was joking, and was stunned when Ciara was about to open the door; realizing she was serious. They were stopped by Doug and Julie. Chase and Ciara went to see Hope when they learned she was in the hospital. Ciara was happy to see that her father, Bo Brady, was back. Chase wanted to know where Aiden was, and was devastated when he learned that Aiden had tried to kill Hope, and then had been killed by Bo. Chase ran off, and Bo tried to reach out to him; but Chase rejected him, and said Bo got what he wanted. Bo died from a brain tumor soon after, but Chase continued to worry about his place in the family. Ciara asked Chase to come to Bo's funeral for her, and he reluctantly did. As Chase and Ciara started to bond, Chase leaned in to kiss Ciara and then ran upstairs embarrassed. Ciara was furious when she learned Chase was the one who had been sending bullying texts to Theo Carver. Ashamed of what he had done, Chase had planned to leave Salem when he ran into Andre. Andre encouraged Chase to stay in Salem, and Chase went home. A fire started in the house, but the family put it out quickly. Chase and Ciara got into a fight and he left. Chase ran into Andre again, and Andre took him back to the Salem Inn to give him food. Andre encouraged Chase to pursue Ciara. He told Chase that women mean yes when they say no, and it was just a game they like to play. Chase went to see Ciara, and ended up raping her. Chase went to Andre's room, and told Andre what had happened. Andre was stunned, but promised to protect Chase for as long as he could. Andre took Chase to a secret room where he could hide out. When Andre didn't come back for a bit, Chase left his hiding spot. He watched Ciara at a party, and later ran into her at the square. Ciara demanded Chase stay away from her, and Claire asked Chase why Ciara was upset. Chase said he didn't know, and Claire asked him if he wanted to hang out, but Chase refused. Chase watched Ciara from her house, and then was abducted by Theo, Joey, and Claire. They held Chase in an abandoned area. Ciara was finally able to confront Chase, and get Chase to admit he raped her. Hope showed up, and learned about Ciara's rape. Chase was then arrested by the cops. Chase was later released on bail, and saw Ciara. Ciara yelled at Chase to stay away from her and ran away. Chase later went to the DiMera mansion, where he encountered Chad DiMera, and asked to see Andre. Chad asked why Chase wanted to see Andre, and informed him that Andre was still in prison. Chase attempted to rob a woman, and later broke into Jennifer's house where he was arrested again. Chase is later surprised when Aiden visits him. Aiden explains the DiMera family had him kidnapped and replaced with an imposter. Aiden says he is band and plans to get Chase out of prison. Chase says he deserves to be in prison for raping Ciara, and rejects any help Aiden wants to give him. Chase admits Aiden deserves another chance with Hope, and asks Aiden to stop visiting him. Chase is later stabbed in prison and rushed to Salem University Hospital for surgery. Chase said he deserved what happened to him, and sex offenders are considered the worst in prison. Chase says he is going to be killed, and Aiden begs Chase to let him get him in an insanity plea. On September 15, 2016, Aiden visits Chase and tells him he's being transferred to Oregon. Crimes and Misdeed *Shot And killed his mom accidentally as child (revealed In 2014; assumed it wasn't Aiden). *Bullied Theo Carver (Nov 2015-Feb 2016). *Raped Ciara Brady (Feb 2016). *Robbed and Attacked a women and stole her purse (April 2016). *Broke into Jennifer Horton's house (April 2016). *Stole 80 dollars from Jennifer's wallet. *Gave a false alibi for Ciara Brady (July 2016). Maladies and Injuries *Kidnapped and held against his will by Theo Carver, Claire Brady, and Joey Johnson. *Hospitalized after being stabbed in prison (May 2016). Gallery Salem teen scene 2015.jpeg 12743654_10154010349829309_3765425915590231692_n.jpg Aiden visits Chase.jpeg Chase phone.png Chase meets Shawn D.JPG Chase & Ciara.JPG Ciara confronts Chase.JPG Bicentennial celebration.jpeg Aiden & Chase.JPG 12742587_10154037455094309_5678499922185277229_n.jpg|Andre and Chase Rafe arrests Chase.jpeg Category:Males Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Rapists Category:Villains Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Mentally Ill